LOOTSTUFF
GAME SETUP LootStuff ☀Items that are found in the game are typically thought of as lootstuff or trophies Trophies are just magic items or items of value that are found on creatures or in a boss's hoard due to Story. But often in this world things are harvested, dug up or otherwise salvaged from the ruins in a more random way. Lootstuff is a system of divining if a lump of Numera is a magical glow beetle shell worth 2 VEP or a mundane book of elven cheese worth 2000 VEP. The stuff of Loot: Most stuff we find is going to be called Numera when we find it. This is a catch all, but it does have a definition in our game. Numera -''' nuggets, foil, powder are some of the variations of Numera that can be found in the world. Most Numera is redeemable, or able to be recycled in such a way as to reproduce the power it once had in the days it was crafted. So if the character found a corpse of an elven warrior he might harvest a foil from the remains, this could be used as material to make some sort of magical garment, and Elven Cloak or another item. '''Shards - There are damaged, redeemable lootstuff that are most often pieces of ancient magic items, they typically are used to make charged items that are linked to the original. Finding a shard typically means roll for a magic item of appropriate level and then take that to an artificer so it can be made useful. Example- A shard nugget of a +2 Shield can act as a magical shield for a couple of fights, for instance, Plasma - The elemental alterations of the world have made elements behave strangely. One of the effects is that Fire and Air blessed items have been altered into new types items. These so called Plasma's have powerful effects that last a short time. Soulforged - There items have a soul attached to them and these souls have some power associated with them that gives the Numera some ability. Aberanth-''' a toxic liquid that can easily be confused with Plasma. perhaps could be thought of as a sentient device looking to spread. Aberanth can cause mutations and magical effects, typically something Gamma worldish. Aberanth is highly sought in the empire, and highly controlled. '''Teck - Non magical lootstuff can still be remarkable stuff, and we call this: Teck. Teck is typically metal or ceramic, and valued mostly as art or symbols, but can also have practical uses. Tech can mimic minor magic items even thou they are mundane. For instance a Teck Ceramic knife might be give you all the benefits of a +1 knife. This modification is due to high quality, not magic. Comod's '''Comods are typically filtered out of Numera and sold on a open market system because they are easier to set a value for than Other Numera. Teck, and magical items are tricky- put them in the book of elven cheese category. Comods are much easier to pass through the pouch of Kerry. '''Commercial goods - Some items have value, but they have no interesting history or magical ability. Gems, Food, Tools - these are commercial goods. Fuel - Some magic items can be used for little other than magical fuel. - "Deant" materials are slightly glowing- Carpace Deant is commonly called glow scales, the glowing shells of an ancient magical bug that had radiant qualities. Idea's cool table of minor powers http://www.lordbyng.net/inspiration/tables.php Rando magic http://redkatart.com/dnd5tools/#itemBox We like Dnd 4e item list